Tempus Pellentesque!
by BurningTheRose
Summary: next generation time travel fanfic! Disclaimer:I dont own it!
1. Chapter 1

**Thanks to Fabila Black for Beta Reading, I don't own anything! **

**Lily Luna Potter POV**

I ran through the darkened corridor, towards the room of requirement, with my two idiot brothers; James and Albus trailing behind lazily. The wall was just ahead.

_We need a place to meet the others._

_We need a place to meet the others._

_We need a place to meet the others._

The door appeared. We dashed through, to the sight of our closest friends.

They were in the room of requirement so often, they all may as well live in here, in fact some of them often slept the night.

"Hey guys, good holiday?" James greeted loudly, everyone mumbled a small reply.

"Anyone learn anything interesting?"

This was where the fun started.

Alice Longbottom jumped off her seat "I heard of a spell: Tempus Pellentesque"

"What does it do?" Roxanne Weasley asked excitedly.

Roxanne liked trouble; my dad always said that she took after her father, George Weasley.

"I, well I don't know. Yet. I hoped we could find out?" she trailed off.

James collected the invisibility cloak our father gave us, "We'd better go find it then, where do you think we should look Hugo?" Every set of eyes rested on Hugo Weasley. Hugo knew the library like the back of his hand, Hugo almost WAS the library.

"I'd think you'd be able to find it in the restricted section, I'll come with if you want?" James nodded.

"Alice, Hugo and Roxanne, you're all coming with me" They disappeared under the cloak, almost silent footsteps padded past me and I watched as the door opened and shut.

I felt a warm breath on the back of my neck "You must be tired," a voice whispered, "you've been running through my head all day." I smiled and spun round, to end up face to face with Scorpius Malfoy. "Really? That's such a line Scorpius! You're too cheesy sometimes!"

In answer he leaned in and kissed me softly on the lips.


	2. Chapter 2

**thanks to Fabila Black for Beta Reading, please can I have a review, its almost my birthday and I'd like to know what people think!**

Scorpious lead me back down the darkened corridor, to the Slytherin common room.

We passed Arrielle Nott and her older brother (whose name I didn't know).

"Hey babe, you must be a light switch, 'cause your turning me on" I felt like I was gonna vomit.

"Watch how fast I can switch this whole thing off!" I shot back, Scorpious tightened his arm around my waist, too pull me closer to him.

"It's alright Scorp, I wouldn't go anywhere near him!" I whispered.

The common room was very full; we sat down in the corner, with Rose Weasley and Lysander Scamander, the seventh year. I tried to hear their conversation, which was drowned out by the loud voices in the room.

"…. We'll have... uncle George to send us some….. powder….. that'll give….. a shock"

"I'll go write a… letter to …. Just too … about….. Now" Lysander got up off the floor and went upstairs to his dorm room.

"What's going on?" I asked her, she was such a trouble maker, Roxanne's fault apparently!

"Nothing you need to know" a smirk played on her face.

Beside me Scorpious smirked knowingly, I hate this.

"what do you know about this?" I asked him, he put on a innocent face.

"Everything!" he laughed.

Someone grabbed my jumper and pulled us up, I thought it was a teacher for a second.

"Marauders Union meeting, we've found it" Roxanne whispered urgently in my ear before practically running out. The Marauders Union was the name we gave to the club (MU for short).

"They've found the spell" I told Scorpious and Rose. We ran towards the room of requirement.

Once we got there everyone was crowded around James expectantly, he was explaining what it does.

I looked around to see who was missing.

Lysander and Lorcan stood in the corner on the edge of the crowd, Roxanne stood beside him Lysander, gripping his hand tightly. In front of Roxanne were Rose, Albus and Theia Zabini; beside Albus were Hugo Weasley and Fred Weasley II. A few other Gryffindor, Slytherin and Ravenclaw's were also here. Alice and some more Gryffindor's burst through the door and joined the circle around James. I went to stand beside Theia, along with Scorpious.

James stood confidently in the middle of the circle, with a book in hand; a piece of ripped paper placed half way through the book, as a book mark.

Silence fell as he opened the book to the marked page.

"Tempus Pellentesque, a time traveling spell, it takes select people, to a select time in the past. To be used with caution" James read from the book

**I have a website dedicated to this story: .com have a look!**


	3. Chapter 3

James had decided yesterday that it would be best if we waited until today, we figured that we could try the spell before we went to the bellum ball that professor McGonagall was throwing tonight, as it was the day the war ended 20 years ago.

Theia shook me awake, whilst shouting to wake up the other girls "GET UP! WE HAVE TO GET READY! THE BALL STARTS EARLY!"

I jumped out of bed (being a morning person), and grabbed the bathroom, before anyone else could.

I showered quickly, before brushing my teeth and washing my face.

I changed into some loose clothing, and sat on Theia's bed.

She brushed, twisted and pulled my hair. Experimenting, or so she called it.

An hour later, I decided to take control, and told her to curl it.

She curled my hair into soft, brown curls that bounced every time I took a step.

Roxanne, despite being a seventh year, agreed to do my makeup.

She applied dark, smoky eye shadow and light green, sparkly eye shadow over that. She also applied eye liner, mascara, sparkly lip gloss and light blush.

I changed into my gown, which was green and black, with a ribbon that snaked under my bust.

I had half an hour till the bellum ball. I watched as Natasha Parkinson fussed over Arrielle's hair, insulting Arrielle without realising it.

She used to date a Slytherin that attended the Marauder's Union, since she knew about the MU we had to let her join. She was a whiny bitch, and everyone in the MU hated her.

She waved her wand several times, nothing changed, and Arrielle's hair was the same sandy coloured mess.

I turned around to see Rose and Theia dressed in their ball gowns.

Rose's was a black dress, with diamonds around the bust.

Theia's was far more complicated, it was black with blue patterns, and there was a huge turquoise ribbon wrapped around her waist, they looked beautiful.

Natasha's dress was a tacky yellow colour with frills.

Arrielle's dress was far better than Natasha's. Arrielle's dress was hot pink, and encrusted with diamonds.

We went down to the common room.

Scorpious, Kole Pucey, Alex Tress, Lysander, Roxanne and Vikki Flint stood in the common room.

Roxanne wore a beautiful dark blue dress with a complicated pattern woven into it.

Vikki wore a simple but beautiful white gown.

And the boys looked absolutely dashing in their dress robes…

"See something you like?" smirked Scorpious.

"Not at all" I laughed

"Well… you must be a thief, because you've stolen my heart!"

"No, I'm not a thief…. But I admire your recycling! Also that is incredibly cheesy!"

"It's only cheesy if there's cheese involved"

"Wait… What?" Scorpious shook his head and lead me out of the corridor.

I noticed everyone had left already.

"Should we go to the MU?" I asked, I couldn't wait to see what the spell would do.


	4. Chapter 4

"Is everyone here?" James asked impatiently, others around us muttered in agreement.

The room was filled with brightly coloured dresses, and an atmosphere of curiousity floated around the room.

We all wanted to know.

"Okay, the book instructs that you all have to form a circle around me" James told us while reading the marked page again. Everyone shuffled into a large circle around James "we all need to focus on a specific time and place, so we've been here 5 minutes, how about outside the corridor a minute ago" more people muttered in agreement "conjure the image in your mind and think about a minute ago"

I could vividly see the corridor in my mind.

James spoke clearly, but the words where unfamiliar... latin maybe?

"nos a tempus velit lacus, et delere peccata talis vita praesenti praeteritum, ut raeteritum tempus mutare vellem" a golden light swirled out of James's wand, it was so beautiful. I forgot all about the corridor and the minute, my mind was entirely focused entirely on the liquid-like gold that swirled around James, moving slowly towards me.

The grace it held...

It was beautiful...

I just wanted to reach towards it... to enclose it in my hand... for it to stay there for forever...

It swirled around my arm, warm and blissful. It climbed up my arm and continued to move around my body. encapturing it.

The floor below vanished, I was sucked into darkness, nothingness.

Where was Scorpious? Where was I? What had happened?

Darkness, darkness was everywhere.

I hit a cold, hard surface below me.

voices called out to me, I felt pain, unbearable pain.

I heard screaming, who was screaming?

But I was floating again, and the voices were louder, were they shouting?

"Lily, open your eyes" my Scorpious, he was here "Lily, open your eyes" I tried, I tried to open them, it was although my eyelids had been glued together "Lily" he growled "open your eyes!" I strained harder, and the light hit me, blurring the person before me.

"Scorpious...?"

"Yeh, it's me babe" he frowned "lets get you up" he his arm around my waist and lifted me to my feet.

"Whats going on?" I asked as I saw the MU crowded around an old man.

"I think we went further back in time then we intended, the man; Dumbledore, he says we're in 1997"

"1997... dad's 6th year"

"Yeh" was Scorpious's only reply.

James walked over to us.

"We need to go with this Dumbledore guy, you ok to walk?" he asked me.

"I hope so"


	5. Chapter 5

I looked like I'd come back from the dead. My green ball gown had been ripped frayed, and coated in a thick layer of dust from the floor, giving it a disgusting brownish tint.

"Babe, it'll be alright, if this is the guy your dad has been talking about all our lives, then we are in great hands" Scorpious reassured me.

"I suppose your right..."

"I'm always right!" Scorpious smirked, I let out a short laugh at which Scorpious pouted.

An hour later James surfaced from Dumbledore's office.

"We're going to stay for awhile, Dumbledore is gonna let 'em guess, we'll be attending classes as well"

"With our parents?" Theia asked.

"Yup, Dumbledore will arrange for us to go to Diagon Alley in the holidays, we can get all our books and uniform then"

"What do we do until we go shopping?" I asked, I could see that the same question was bugging everyone else.

"Use the room of requirement" James answered simply "so lets go!"

"...to the room of requirement?" Roxanne asked, James confirmed this with a nod of his head.

I turned on my heel and headed towards the room of requirement, everyone else followed behind me.

We moved through the twists and turns of Hogwarts, up a few flights of stairs and passed the stares of students.

The parents of our era.

As I turned the corner, I saw who I thought was James... until I saw the scar...


	6. Chapter 6

"Dad…" I heard James whisper.

I could see Dad, Ron and Hermione's faces twist with confusion.

"Err…" Hermione looked lost for words "who are you?"

"We're… We… I… Hi" I stuttered. James quickly attempted to take control of the situation.

"We're from the future, we were decided to try out a time travel spell and it went wrong and took us here…" Ron looked twice as confused.

"So where are you from? How far down in generations are you?" Hermione asked.

"Erm..? Well, most of our parents are in your year…" I explained.

"-we need to get to the Room Of Requirement, so if you'll excuse us, all of this will be explained later" said James quite bluntly, he then pushed passed me and Hermione.

Everyone began to follow, but I was glued in my place. Completely unable to move.

"Come on Lily…" Roxanne whispered, as she dragged me out of my place and across the corridor. I saw the realisation sparkle in Hermione's eye, didn't take too long…

**Yes, I know this is a very short chapter, I'm sorry. I'll make it longer next week. **

**Yep, that's right, you heard me. Next week, every Friday, until summer ends… **

**Blaze**

**xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

We stood in the Room Of Requirement, it was full of bunk beds and trunks, there was a door at the other end, which I assumed was a bathroom.

"Nice one James" said Scorpious "couldn't have made the beds a little bigger though?" James just shot him a glare.

Everyone eventually dispersed into the room, looking for a bed to call their own. I took the bunk bed above Rose; it was by the wall, in the corner, out the way.

"Nice choice!" I told Rose, as few stood scowling at our choice, we were in the perfect position to avoid being bothered by others. Each bunk bed had a curtain surrounding it, for a little privacy. The beds were made from black metal bars, and had simple white bedding. On the metal bars was a gold plaque, which I watched as my name was slowly etched into it by an unseen force.

"So, James, you still need to fully explain what's going on…?" Rose told him.

"Well, we'll be staying in here until Dumbledore figures out a way to reverse the spell. It's almost dinner; I believe they are expanding the house tables for us. Dumbledore will explain and then fetch a house elf to alert us when to leave for the great hall. We will eat, and talk to people from this era. He's gonna make it a little like a game, the first person to guess who one of us are, gets 10 house points or something like that. When we're gone, he'll do a memory charm… However, before we go, like, JUST before we go, we'll stand in the great hall and properly introduce ourselves. Until then, you can only use your first name; you'll mention nothing of brothers and sisters unless asked. You must remember the first person to go up to you and tell you exactly who you are. Understood?" there were a few nods and mumbles.

"What if we don't know if something is within the rules?" Roxanne asked.

"You ask me or Dumbledore..." James commanded "also, in each trunk there is a black t-shirt and jeans, figured it'd be better than ball gowns" James continued.

I opened up the trunk and found exactly what was described, a pair of blue skinny jeans and a black t-shirt.

"Thank you Jamie!" I shouted. I'd often call James 'Jamie', it was my thing, only Theia; his girlfriend called him that… which she picked up from me! I also found a mirror above my trunk, in which I noticed that my hair was still curled. We'll all be attending that ball, a couple of decades into the future.


	8. Chapter 8

Dinner in the great hall was entertaining. I introduced myself (making sure to stand as far away from Albus and James as I could, I didn't want to give the game away!) as Lily, and then sat at the Gryffindor table, no one knew our houses today, so there was no complaints. I sat with Rose, Alice and Scorpious, beside Hermione, opposite Neville. Hermione didn't say anything, probably because Harry was sat right beside her. Dinner was uneventful; Neville asked us a few questions about our lives, what the future was like, if we knew him. We answered them as best as we could, without giving too much away.

We left afterwards to the Room Of Requirement and exchanged stories on our night, who we'd talked to, questions we were asked and whose parents we'd talked to. And then after a few hours of talking, everyone drifted off to sleep. We awoke to a pop, and a house elf told us that all of us were to go see Dumbledore in his office. Individually.

James went first, followed by Theia, then Fred, Rose, Scorpious, Albus, Alice, Lysander, Lorcan, Roxanne, Hugo, Natasha, Arrielle, and then me. I wasn't last; there were a few others that hadn't yet been. I entered his office and immediately noticed the similarity to McGonagall's office. McGonagall had become the headmistress after the war; Neville later became the Herbology Professor and the head of Gryffindor house.

Professor Dumbledore had apparently called us up to enquire about the timetable, once that was finished up, he asked about what we had done at school recently. I was told that I would be taking 5th year Potions; it was the equivalent to what I was doing now in my time. I entered the classroom and an unfamiliar teacher told me to sit next to whoever I recognised in the future… so who better to pick than my mum! She looked surprised that I chose her; many students in the class took note of this, especially when my cousin Lucy Weasley (Gryffindor) pulled another seat over to Ginny and gave her a smile.


	9. Chapter 9

The next few lessons passed in a blur of stares, and a lot of whispering.

Finally, as expected, I was walking to break and I heard my name being called by a familiar voice. I turned to the source and saw Hermione bobbing towards me. I stopped in my tracks and indicated for Lucy and Hugo to go to lunch.

"Lily, I'm just gonna say it, are you Harry's daughter?" she breathed.

'_That was fast'_ I thought, as I nodded to Hermione, noticing how wide her eyes went.

"Yes, I am his daughter; my name is Lily Luna Potter!"

"Who's your mother?" she asked, I knew this was part of the rules, but it was Aunt Mione!

"A certain Weasley…"

"Ginny!"

"Yes, but don't say anything! I'm breaking the rules enough as it is!" she nodded in agreement.

"Is James your brother?" she asked, I gave another nod, before we went to lunch in silence.

The great hall was pretty crowded. Hermione lead me down the Gryffindor table to where Uncle Ron and my dad sat, Ginny was sat near him talking to Neville.

"Hermione! You got us a kid to talk to!" Ron said while scoffing food, I glanced at Rose, who was sat at the Slytherin table… also scoffing food. _Like father, like daughter!_ I thought.

"Ron, they are pretty much the same age as us, not to mention, they are also human!" she snapped, I tried to suppress a laugh, it reminded me so much of home. Harry gave me a confused look, making me laugh even more. Scorpious came to sit next to me, which Ron pointed out that Scorp 'looks like a Malfoy', but Harry pointed out that he was sitting at the Gryffindor table. Funny thing is, Ron was right.


	10. Chapter 10

**Its been like 5 months or something since I last updated ANYTHING on this account. I feel pretty bad, but my computer broke back in November and I've been swarmed in revision (ha no) but theres no excuse for 5 months, so if I do that again. Contact me on twitter or something (url is in my profile) and bug me until I am forced to update. Same with any of my other stories! Ok, hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>Ron continued to ask us about our lives, Rose soon came over and sat by Scorpios. As soon as she sat down Harry gave her a weird look.<p>

"You wouldn't happen to be a Weasley?" he asked, and just like that, Rose was off to the Ravenclaw table in a wordless rush "do I take that as a yes?" he asked.

Scorpious laughed "Rose is just... well stubborn, she'll be annoyed if she was found out that easily!" Scop answered.

"Everyone is trying so hard already! Its actually hilarious!" I stated.

"Has anyone figured any of you out yet?" Ginny asked, taking a seat close by.

"One person" I answered.

"Almost" Scorpious chuckled.

We went off to DADA.

I was taking 6th year defense, I was very skilled in the subject, I think it runs through my blood or something.

We walked down the corridor, our entangled hands swinging between us.

As I walked into the classroom I was stopped short when I recognized the teacher.

Snape.

Tears pricked in my eyes as I remembered the stories my dad had told me.

The story of his heartbreak.

His eyes met mine, cold and hard.

I was deadlocked.

Couldn't move.

Couldn't breathe.

I could only stare.

Thats when I saw it.

The pain that shone through.

Scorpious tugged on my arm, pulling me away.

Thats when I realized that everyone had been watching me.

I fell into my chair near Hermione who gave me a puzzled look.


End file.
